Light of My Life
by Blanket77
Summary: Apakah untuk meraih sebuah impian kita harus mengorbankan banyak hal? Jika benar begitu, aku memilih untuk tidak meraihnya. Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan. AoKise Failed Angst RnR please


_**A/N: **__Warning! Angst gagal! Bagi yang nggak suka silakan tekan tombol exit._

_._

* * *

_._

Angin berhembus sepoi, bermain di antara ranting dan daun pepohonan. Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyapa dunia. Menerobos di antara dedaunan dan masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Keramaian di kota besar sudah mulai terdengar. Langkah kaki cepat para karyawan, celotehan riang murid yang menjinjing tas sekolahnya, dan riuh reda obrolan para ibu rumah tangga.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah duduk di depan sebuah jendela. Mengamati -atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan- aktivitas yang terjadi di luar. Tatapan matanya kosong-bukan, bukan karena dia sedang melamun, melainkan karena kemampuan matanya untuk melihat tidak sempurna.

Tangan kanannya menerawang di atas wajahnya, mencoba menggapai bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menerpa hangat kulit wajahnya. Sesekali surai kuningnya bergerak tertiup angin, dan tertawa geli saat sang angin dengan nakalnya membelai telinga atau tengkuknya.

Telinganya menangkap suara langkah teratur seseorang. Dia kenal suara ini. Suara langkah yang kini selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Sang surai pria tersenyum. Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aktivitas paginya.

Langkah kaki itu mendekat. Dan dengan satu sentuhan lembut, pemilik langkah kaki tersebut mendaratkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang surai kuning.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar Kise?" tanya sang pemilik langkah kaki yang merupakan seorang pria-terdengar dari suara beratnya.

Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang surai kuning yang dipanggilnya Kise, membuat pemilik telinga terkekeh geli. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kise dapat mencium wangi _peppermint_ khas pria di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Aku masih mau di sini," jawab Kise lembut. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya terangkat, kini telah mengelus lembut tangan yang berada di bahunya.

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Kau yakin tidak ingin keluar?" tanya pria pemilik langkah kaki itu sekali lagi.

Kise menggeleng.

"Aku selalu heran dengan kebiasaanmu ini. Berdiam diri di depan jendela, dan berusaha menggapai sinar matahari."

Kise kembali tersenyum. Dia dapat merasakan kepala yang sebelumnya berada di samping telinganya, kini telah berpindah ke atas puncak kepala Kise. Dagu pria tersebut ditumpukan pada puncak kepala Kise. Lalu sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Kepala mu berat Aominecchi." Kise merengek dan mencubit pinggang pria yang dipanggilnya Aomine.

Aomine menyeriangi puas. Seringai yang entah kapan bisa dilihat oleh Kise.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang. Bibi Shou akan ke sini setengah jam lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana sebelum dia datang oke?" pesan Aomine.

Kise mengangguk dan kembali mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu, dan jangan buat aku cemas."

Kise kembali mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Aomine. Suara langkah kaki Aomine terdengar menjauh. Suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup sebelum kemudian suasana kembali sunyi.

Kise terdiam.

.

Kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

_Blanket proudly present:_

**Light of My Life**

**.**

_**Cast:**__ Kise and Aomine_

_**Genre:**__ Angst, Romance, Drama, Family_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ OneShot_

_**Pair:**__ AoKise_

_**Disclaimer: **__You know who /naikturunalis/_

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/Diksi abal/BL!_

_Italic for flashback._

_._

* * *

.

Aomine Daiki.

Seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan surai berwarna _dark blue, _mempunyai tatapan mata tajam dan digilai oleh para wanita -setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. Memiliki tekstur kulit yang kasar dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan saat Kise merabanya. Wajah yang tegas serta badan yang atletis. Kise juga pernah iseng mengukur tinggi badannya dengan Aomine, tapi hasilnya berhasil membuat Kise bermuka masam. Aomine lebih tinggi darinya.

Kise yang baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki, kini tinggal bersama Aomine. Mulai sekarang Aomine-lah yang akan mengurus Kise. Menggantikan sang ayah yang meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu. Dia kehilangan sang ayah tepat sehari setelah kelulusannya dari Sekolah Menengah Atas khusus penyandang cacat.

Saat itu dia tengah duduk di depan jendela kamarnya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tangannya masih menerawang ke atas, saat beberapa petugas kepolisian datang dan membawanya ke luar rumah. Salah seorang dari polisi tersebut -yang Kise taksir berumur 40 tahunan- membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Kise duduk di samping sebuah benda yang terbungkus. Seorang polisi yang lain menuntun tangan Kise ke atas benda itu. Kise merabanya. Kise sangat familiar dengan tekstur-nya. Dan hanya satu kali sentuhan. Cukup satu kali sentuhan. Kise tahu dirinya akan memulai hidup seorang diri mulai sekarang.

Kise hanya terdiam saat pemakaman ayahnya diselenggarakan. Beberapa rekan kerja sang ayah serta tetangga di sekitarnya yang hadir, satu persatu mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan Kise. Kise terus diam mematung di depan makam sang ayah hingga seorang polisi menuntun dirinya untuk pulang.

Dan saat para polisi tersebut serta seorang kepala daerah tempat tinggal Kise tengah membicarakan perihal dirinya yang mulai sekarang akan diasuh oleh panti sosial, pria itu datang. Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai atasan sang ayah. Kise tahu jika Aomine berbohong. Sama seperti ayahnya yang berbohong jika dia sedang mendapatkan cuti. Kise tahu jika ayahnya dipecat.

Kise bisa saja menolak dan bilang jika Aomine berbohong. Tapi Kise memutuskan untuk kembali berbohong. Diam dan mengangguk patuh. Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan pasrah saat Aomine membawanya pergi.

Hingga sekarang...

.

Hingga sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu apa maksud Aomine membawanya.

Dan-

_._

_Siapa sebenarnya Aomine Daiki?_

_._

* * *

_._

Kise sedang menonton sebuah film saat Aomine pulang. Pria tesebut segera mendekati Kise dan membelai surai pemuda itu pelan. Kise tersenyum dan menyodorkan _popcorn_ ke hadapan Aomine. Aomine mengambil beberapa buah dan memakannya.

"Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Aomine masih tetap mengusap surai Kise.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya seru. Dari tadi aku mendengarkan teriakan. Kau mau menceritakan isi filmnya padaku?" tanya Kise masih fokus mendengarkan suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh benda di depannya. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya memantul di bola mata Kise. Cahaya yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kise lihat.

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang kau sedang menonton film horor, kau tahu?" Aomine sedikit terkekeh dan menggeliat pelan di samping Kise, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Oh, pantas dari tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan."

Aomine mencubit pelan pipi Kise.

"Ish, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kise menepuk tangan Aomine dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kau itu sangat menggemaskan Kise," ucap Aomine. Posisinya sekarang sangat dekat dengan Kise.

"Aku bukan hamster. Lagipula ini sakit," ucap Kise merengek.

Aomine menepuk dahi Kise.

"Aku bahkan tidak mecubitnya dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa pipi mu sakit?" Aomine mengelak dari tangan Kise yang mulai meraba, mencoba membalas perbuatan usil Aomine tadi dengan cubitan keras di pnggangnya.

Kise mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu _dark-_mine!" Kise segera bangkit dan melempar beberapa buah _popcorn_ ke arah Aomine yang telah berlari menjauh.

Dengan bermodalkan suara langkah kaki Aomine yang _grasak-grusuk, _Kise berlari mengejar Aomine dengan _popcorn_ di tangannya. Berjalan cepat dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi.

-_Melupakan film horor yang tengah ditontonnya._

_._

_"_Mati kau _dark-_mine!'

.

"Jika aku mati siapa yang akan mengurusmu hah?!"

.

"Berhenti mengelitiki ku ahahaha..."

.

"Arggh! Jangan wajahku!"

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Sementara seorang pria bersurai _dark blue_ masih nampak terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Alarm di meja samping tempat tidurnya kembali berbunyi entah untuk keberapa kali. Pria tersebut meraba-raba, tampak mencari sesuatu -atau seseorang?

Mendapati sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ada, Aomine -pria tersebut- segera membuka matanya. Menggeliat pelan dan duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur. _Kemana Kise? _pikir Aomine. seingatnya pemuda tersebut tertidur di sampingnya karena kelelahan.

Aomine turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas pergi ke tempat biasanya Kise berada, jendela depan. Dengan langkah tergesa, Aomine berjalan melewati ruang makan menuju ruang tamu. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar tengah duduk di depan jendela dengan tangan yang menerawang ke atas.

Aomine tersenyum dan menarik sebuah kursi ke samping Kise. Membuat pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut menoleh.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise memastikan.

Aomine menepuk surai kuning Kise sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat takut?" tanya Aomine sembari duduk di atas kursi yang ditariknya.

Kise menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget mendengar suara kursi yang diseret, ku kira siapa. Habis sama sekali tidak terdengar langkah kaki," ucap Kise kembali berpaling ke jendela di depannya.

Aomine terkekeh pelan.

"Oh karena itu. Aku tidak memakai alas kaki, terlalu terburu-buru keluar kamar," ujar Aomine. Matanya tidak lepas dari setiap lekuk wajah Kise yang tertimpa sinar mentari.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Kise tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mencarimu, ku kira kemana."

Kise tersenyum. Sebelah tangan Kise meraba wajah Aomine dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Aku selalu ada di sini Aominecchi. Selalu di sini." Kise melepaskan belaiannya, kembali fokus pada cahaya matahari di depannya. Dengan senyum yang belum sirna.

Aomine terdiam. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan Kise, sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. _Sampai kapan dia akan menyimpan rahasia ini dari Kise?_

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_'Tidak. Dia tidak boleh tahu, aku menerima apapun konsekuensinya, asalkan Kise tetap berada di sisiku._

Aomine mengalihkan fokusnya kembali ke Kise. Menatap lembut pemuda tersebut dalam diam.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau selalu berusaha menggapai sinar matahari yang tidak dapat kau gapai?" gumam Aomine pelan. Namun masih dapat di dengar oleh pendengaran Kise yang peka.

Kise yang mendengar gumaman Aomine menoleh dan menatapnya lama. Aomine mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menggeleng cepat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa pernah mendengar kalimat yang pernah Ao ucapkan."

Aomine menatap Kise dalam. "Bukankah aku sering bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan. Bukan. Aku pernah mendengarnya saat sebelum aku bertemu Aominecchi," jawab Kise.

Aomine terdiam.

Kise masih terus melakukan aktivitas-nya.

.

"Um Aominecchi, bukankah kau harus berangkat kerja?"

.

* * *

.

Kise masih terdiam di tempatnya-pekarangan belakang rumah Aomine, merenung dalam diam. Teringat percakapan Aomine dengan seorang perempuan bersurai _pink_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang berada di teras depan, tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok pemuda bersurai kuning di belakang pintu.

Pikirannya terus melayang, mengingat percakapan dua orang tersebut. Berputar-putar bagai pita film yang terus bergulir. Percakapan terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum Aomine menghilang.

.

* * *

.

_"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya Ao?" tanya perempuan bersurai pink tersebut pelan._

_"Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini," ujar Aomine. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada pohon yang tumbih di depannya._

_"Kapan kau akan bilang kepadanya?" tanya perempuan bersurai pink tersebut terdengar mendesak._

_"Entahlah, mungkin saat dia sudah siap."_

_"Kapan dia akan siap? Sekarang? Besok? Atau- __**tidak akan pernah?**__"_

_Aomine menelan ludahnya berat. _

_"Aku akan mengatakannya, pasti. Pasti."_

_._

* * *

_._

Kise masih bergelung dalam lamunannya saat sebuah bel berbunyi. Terdengar suara langkah bibi Shou dan pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa lama sunyi dan kembali terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Suara langkah bibi Shou terdengar mendekat, perlahan namun pasti.

Kise memejamkan matanya, dan sebuah tangan gemuk yang terkesan lembut menyentuh lengannya. Kise membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah bibi Shou.

"Ada sebuah surat untuk mu Kise," ucap perempuan tua itu halus.

"Tolong bacakan untukku," pinta Kise. Badannya sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang yang cukup utuk tubuh gemuk perempuan paruh baya itu duduk di sampingnya.

Kise dapat merasakan jika bibi Shou tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan iba -yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihatnya. Kemudian dengan suara yang terdengar tercekat, bibi Shou mulai membacakan isi surat yang dibawanya.

"Dear my beloved Kise-" bibi Shou memutus ucapannya. Melirik ke arah Kise yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Lanjutkan, tolong."

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat-tapi kau tahu, yeah... aku benar-benar butuh keberanian besar untuk mengungkapkan hal ini. Ku mohon kau jangan marah atau membenciku -oke, kau dapat membenciku asalkan kau berjanji jangan melupakan ku. Ini mungkin hal terberat dalam hidupku -kau tahu aku harus memberitahukan ini secepatnya.

Oh bagus, aku semakin bertele-tele.

Baiklah, aku ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya. In dimulai 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku melihat mu secara tidak sengaja di depan sebuah sekolah. Menunggu jemputanmu. Saat itu aku berpikir jika aku merasa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah orang lihat ada pada dirimu. Pandangan matamu yang kosong namun menggambarkan ketegaran setebal baja. Entah daya tarik apa yang ada pada dirimu, yang pasti saat aku pertama melihatmu, aku langsung terjerat oeh pesona surai kuningmu.

Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku peduli pada orang lain -dalam hal ini, sebut saja sebuah obsesi. Aku mencari alamat rumah mu. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang kau lakukan. Mencari hal-hal yang kau sukai dan kau benci. Mencari taahu semua hal menyangkut dirimu. Aku merasa aku benar-benar gila saat itu.

Hingga 7 bulan lalu, aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Malam sebelum hari itu, aku mabuk. Kau tahu, semua orang selalu membebankan semuanya kepada ku. Seolah-olah aku adalah tempat pembuangan akhir bagi semua masalah mereka. Malam itu aku berada dalam batas kendali diriku yang biasanya sempurna. Memutuskan untuk mabuk dan melupakan sejenak semua beban di pundakku, hingga berakhir di samping pelacur menjijikan itu. Saat pagi dan kesadaranku pulih, wanita jalang itu terus menggodaku, dia bahkan naik ke mobilku.

Saat itu aku tengah menghindari ciuman dari bibir menjijikannya saat- sungguh aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Saat pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang senang tengah menggenggam sebuah bingkisan kado di tangannya, menyebrang tepat di depan mobilku. Aku tidak sempat menghindar. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Lalu entah karena alasan apa, dengan cepat aku mengambil kado di tangan pria itu dan segera memaju mobilku pergi.

Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dan terbodoh dalam hidupku.

Dan kemudian, dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku muncul dihadapan anak dari pria yang ku tabrak dan mengasuhnya. Aku tahu kesalahan ku sangat tidak termaafkan. Aku tahu itu. Dan kini aku akan membalas semua kesalahanku.

Datanglah ke rumah sakit xxx bersama bibi Shou. Bilang pada siapapun di sana bahwa kau Kise Ryouta. Aku punya kejutan kecil untuk mu.

Mungkin mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.

With love,

A.D

P.S: Aku mengirimkan juga kado ayahmu. Aku belum membukanya dan melihat isinya.

P.S.S: Bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kegelapan? Mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan merindukan sesuatu bernama 'cahaya'.

P.S.S.S: I love you. Really love you."

Bibi Shou mengakhiri pesan tersebut dengan sebuah segukan kecil. Mengusap air matanya dan menatap Kise sendu. Matanya yang menurun ke bawah melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya.

Kise masih memandang kosong ke depan. Dia tahu sejak awal jika Aomine berbohong. Dia tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahu Aomine. Tapi sekarang pria itu justru meninggalkannya, dengan sebuah kejutan kecil yang Kise yakin akan kembali membuat penderitaan di hatinya semakin menjadi.

Bibi Shou menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kado ke tangan Kise. Kise meraba bingkisan itu lembut, berusaha merasakan tekstur benda di tangannya. Dengan perlahan -dan dengan bantuan bibi Shou- Kise membuka bingkisan itu perlahan.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang cukup tebal kini terasa di permukaan kukitnya. Kise meraba sampul benda tersebut dan mulai mengeja tulisan timbul tersebut.

_"Photo Album"_

Setetes benda bening jatuh ke atas benda itu.

Kise kembali meraba karti ucapan yang ditulis dalam huruf _braille_.

.

_"Suatu hari ayah percaya jika kau akan melihat dunia ini dengan jelas. Ayah tidak pernah berhenti berharap. _

_Selamat atas kelulusanmu anakku._

_Orang yang selalu tulus mencintaimu,_

_Ayah."_

_._

Setetes air mata kembali membasahi benda di tangan Kise.

.

* * *

.

_**"Apakah untuk meraih sebuah impian kita harus mengorbankan banyak hal? Jika benar begitu, aku memilih untuk tidak meraihnya-**_

_**.**_

_**karena kau terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan."**_

.

* * *

.

_Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah melakukan aktivitas paginya -menerawang tangannya pada cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya- saat seorang pria bersuarai dark blue mendekat ke arahnya._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin menangkap sinar matahari yang sama sekali tidak bisa kau tangkap?" tanya pria bersurai dark blue tersebut._

_Sang pemuda bersurai kuning mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang meneroa wajahnya, terhalang tubuh tinggi pria di depannya._

_"Aku hanya mencoba melihat sinar matahari," jawab sang pemuda saat pria di depannya telah bergeser duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Melihat sinar matahari?" tanya pria tersebut mengerutkan kening._

_Pemuda tersebut mengangguk._

_"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya sang pria lagi, mengingat pemuda di sampingnya buta._

_"Merasakannya di antara jari-jemari mu. Saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahmu, setidaknya kau bisa melihat secercah cahaya putih walau samar. Itu cukup membuatku senang," jawanya pemuda itu lagi. "Cobalah," tambah pemuda tersebut._

_Sang pria mulai menutup matanya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan sang pemuda._

_Membiarkan rasa yang ada di dalam dadanya membuncah keluar, berbaur dengan lembutnya sinar matahari._

_._

* * *

_._

_**-OWARI-**_

_._

* * *

_._

_Halo, ketemu dengan Blanket yang lagi loncat fandom gegara seseorang padahal fandom sebelam masih banyak utang ff #lirikHime-sama. _

_Apa ini? Ya ampun, angst-nya gagal. Maaf ya Hime-sama (/\) maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau fict-nya yang tiba-tiba berubah gaje ._.v_

_Kalian pasti tahulah ya kejutan kecilnya itu apa._

_Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk kado buat Hime-sama -walaupun udah lewat. Happy birthday to you~ semoga suka dengan fict ini. Jangan salahin Blanket kalo fict-nya berubah jadi abal begini._

_Oke, _

_**Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
